One Fine Day
by LoriStevens
Summary: A short story about one fine day at the Dragneel household. Set after the end of the Manga. OC — Nashi Dragneel :) Thanks in advance for reading! :)


**A/N: Just something which was floating around in my head! Enjoy!**

 **~Lori**

* * *

 **ONE FINE DAY**

A certain merchant city, located in the very heart of Fiore was bustling with activity. Merchants from all over the country were scrambling around, trying to get the attention of citizens going about their daily lives. Commuters were waiting in queues in the great railway station of this magnificent city patiently waiting to catch the trains to their destinations.

With its eccentric medieval building and beautiful paths, this well known city is none other than Magnolia, most famous for been the home of Fairy Tail, the strongest mage guild in all of Fiore.

The current beautiful spring weather was treating well to the town. The birds were chirping. The flowers were blooming on the huge trees, encasing the citizens in a sweet fragrance unique only to this beautiful city.

Lucy Dragneel was admiring the breathtaking view from her beautiful apartment. Always ever the dreamy writer, she felt her mind painting the picturesque view for future use in one of her ongoing novels.

Lucy padded back into the living room, taking a look at the beautiful display case situated in one side of the room. Needless to say, she felt proud each time her eyes fell on her awards as they were a constant reminder to her that her dreams of becoming a successful writer has been accomplished against all odds.

"Momma" A young feminine voice called out prompting the blonde Celestial Mage of Fairy Tail to look away from her awards and towards the voice.

Lucy eyes softened at the sight before her. Her husband, the hot-headed fire Dragon Slayer of Fairy Tail, was holding a beautiful girl in his arms. Just like her father, the little girl has salmon colored hair which framed her small and delicate face. Her beautiful brown eyes were deep and kind, like her mothers, often holding wisdom and maturity too old for a girl of just 5 years. This girl was Nashi Dragneel, first born daughter of Natsu and Lucy Dragneel.

"Momma" Nashi repeated, outstretching her tiny hands towards Lucy.

Lucy walked over towards a sleepy Natsu. Lucy had woken up early in the morning to prepare for the day. Unlike Lucy, both father and daughter were sound asleep. After all, they were definetly not fond of the morning like Lucy.

Lucy reached for her beautiful daughter, the only visible symbol of Natsu and her love and she remembered the day Nashi was born just 5 short years ago.

* * *

 ** _Flashback - 5 Years Ago_**

 _Lucy was in the Fairy Guild after a long time. Been heavily pregnant at nearly 9 months had a toll on her body, and therefore, Lucy had kept her socializing to a minimum._

 _However, this particular day, Lucy was fed up of staying around at home and demanded Natsu to take her to the guild. After all, she did really miss her beloved guild that is the embodiment of rowdiness._

 _As Lucy sat down, she felt a heavy contraction ride down the top of her chest to her pelvis and she let out an involuntary scream. The whole guild came to a standstill and the only voice was the soft sounds of Lucy's whimpers. Levy, who Lucy was sitting besides immediately realized that her best friend had gone into labor. In a turn of events, Natsu had started freaking out and ran all around the guild yelling, "The baby is here!"_

 _While Natsu was completely incapacitated due to his initial shock of happiness at finally becoming a father, a more level-headed Erza and Mira rushed Lucy to the hospital accompanied by a still dumbstruck Natsu. Natsu finally came to his senses after a few well deserved punches from Erza and Mira._

 _When Nashi finally came into this world, Lucy took one look at her and knew that she would walk through hell to keep her little girl safe and happy. And her guild was no better._

 _They were swooning over baby Nashi, who was cuddled up all in her fathers arm, and crooned at her, mumbling words of affection. There was not a single dry eye that day as the guild witnessed the birth of the new generation of Fairy Tail._

* * *

 _ **Present Day**_

"I want strawberry cake." Nashi announced as soon as she was in Lucy's arm, bringing Lucy out of her memories.

Lucy grinned. Unlike her parents, Nashi developed a major craving for anything sweet, much to Lucy's amusement. Nashi's favorite sweet treat was strawberry cake which prompted her to get along quite well with her Auntie Erza as they both indulged in their favorite treat throughout the day.

"Alright sweety." Lucy said, setting her daughter down on the ground. "But momma has to get ready first and then we can go to the guild to see if Auntie Erza has some leftover cake. But first you should clean yourself and wear some cloths alright."

"Hooray!" The ecstatic kid shouted as she ran towards her bedroom in order to get ready for the day.

Lucy looked on towards her child affectionately. Within the last 5 years, Lucy had experienced the many wonders of motherhood.

As she looked on at her daughter's endeavors, Lucy felt muscular arms snaking up her hips and settling down on the curves of her waist, sending small electrical shocks down her spine, prompting her to let out a little gasp. She leaned into her Dragon Slayer, the one who has been so patient with her all these years. His warmth and his love were perhaps the only thing that motivated Lucy enough to get through the last few years.

"Well. She will take a few minutes." Natsu's deep voice murmured suggestively in her ears. "We should also get _ready_."

And to prove his point, he bit lightly on Lucy's ears, prompting the latter to let out a squeal, all while grinning happily. Life was perfect, and it couldn't have turned out better than this even if Lucy herself wrote a novel based on how she wished her life to be.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please don't forget to review! :)**


End file.
